Un rêve oublié
by LilieMoonlightchild
Summary: Lilie, ancienne amie de Kaname, rend visite à celui-ci afin de s'entretenir de Takuma. Lorsque la situation "dérape", Aido s'en trouve particulièrement affecté. Mais pourquoi ? Quel lien le relit à Lilie depuis cette fameuse soirée ? (Mes plus plates excuses pour ce piètre résumé...)


**Amis du jour, bonjour !**

**Me voilà avec ma toute première fic fraichement conçue. N'étant une experte en la matière, j'espère tout de même qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'il me plait de l'écrire.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient (tout est à Matsuri Hino), sauf une petite personne dont vous trouverez l'identité facilement**

* * *

Cette nuit-là, après les tristes événements dont avait été témoin les habitants du pavillon de la Lune, Lilie, une jeune fille arrivée il y a près de six mois, avait décidé de rendre visite à son ami d'enfance Kaname, afin de comprendre certaines choses.

Deux petits coups faibles, frappés à la porte, retentirent dans le couloir désert du pavillon. Lilie, la main encore levée, prête à frapper de nouveau, attendait. Aucune réponse ne vint. Sa respiration se calma peu à peu, presque soulagée de ne pouvoir être reçue par le sang-pur.

Elle s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin quand une voix masculine lui ordonna d'entrer. Son cœur s'affola tellement qu'elle se dit qu'on pouvait l'entendre à des kilomètres. L'espace d'un instant, elle imagina avoir rêvé, que personne ne lui avait sommé de rentrer. Mais c'était trop tard. Le battant s'ouvrit brusquement. Elle eut un mouvement de recul. Kaname se trouvait dans l'embrasure, un sourire étrangement carnassier flottant sur ses lèvres.

-Combien de temps penses-tu attendre devant cette porte ? déclara-t-il d'un ton presque glacial.

La jeune fille, déboussolée par cette approche on ne peut plus directe, fut submergée par une vague d'angoisse naissante. Pourtant, elle tenta de dissimuler ses sentiments. Kaname était son ami… il y a longtemps…

Sans attendre une nouvelle remarque du sang-pur, Lilie entra subitement dans la pièce, se posta face au bureau, tournant le dos au vampire. Celui referma doucement la porte et alla s'asseoir sur le sofa, sans cesser de fixer son « invitée ». Elle n'avait toujours pas bougée et il commençait à se demander ce qu'il allait faire d'elle, s'il ne s'était pas trompé sur les motifs de sa venue.

Il trouvait cette situation amusante. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'il n'avait pas eu de tête à tête avec son ancienne amie, et il est vrai qu'elle avait bien changée depuis toutes ces années.

La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait devant elle, il comprenait pourquoi tout le monde l'aimait. Il faut dire qu'elle était d'une beauté étonnante. Pas comme celle de Ruka, la véritable aristocrate ou comme la beauté originale de Rima. Non, Lilie avait autre chose. Une chose qui la rendait unique. Elle se tenait juste à quelques mètres de lui et pourtant…elle paraissait insaisissable.

N'y tenant plus, Kaname se leva et s'approcha lentement de la jeune fille, semblable au prédateur qui prend plaisir à faire languir sa proie avant de la dévorer. Celle-ci n'avait toujours pas esquissé un seul geste, semblant perdu dans la contemplation du sol de marbre. Soudain, elle releva la tête, sentant une présence derrière elle. Elle voulu se retourner mais deux mains s'emparèrent de ses poignets, les maintenant immobiles. Cette soudaine proximité avec le sang-pur la fit frémir. Elle tenta de bouger mais toutes forces semblaient l'avoir désertée. Sa réaction amusa particulièrement le vampire, qui entreprit de voir jusqu'où pouvait-il troubler la jeune femme.

Sans un mot, il l'attira doucement mais fermement à lui. Sa victime se laissa faire, sans opposer la moindre résistance. Ses mains abandonnèrent à regret ses poignets pour venir se placer à sa taille et sur ses épaules, afin d'empêcher toute fuite. Puis, sans savoir pourquoi, il plongea sa figure dans la chevelure brune de Lilie et en huma toute son odeur. Lentement, il suivit le contour de son visage, frôlant la courbe de sa gorge, jusqu'à arriver à cet endroit qu'il adorait chez elle depuis toujours : le creux de son épaule.

Cette petite parcelle de peau faisait naître chez lui une envie soudaine de goûter à son sang qui avait, disait-on, un aspect et une odeur absolument magnifique. Etant plus jeune, il avait ardemment désiré de s'en délecter, mais en vain. Lilie était toujours égale à elle-même : insaisissable. Aujourd'hui, pensait-il, il était temps qu'il découvre cette sublime essence qui n'attendait que lui.

Ce contact soudain réveilla la jeune fille. Elle essaya de se débattre et réussi à se libérer de l'étreinte du sang-pur.

-Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ? demanda-t-elle en mettant quelques mètres entre eux.

-Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu pour moi tout seul.

-Tu ne m'as jamais eu pour toi tout seul. Je ne l'aurais jamais accepté ! lui cracha-t-elle au visage.

A ces mots, Kaname sentit la fureur monter en lui. Il s'approche de nouveau de Lilie.

-Tu n'aurais pas eu le choix.

Son ton se faisait de plus en plus menaçant. Une vitre éclata sous l'effet de sa colère.

Lilie recula à nouveau mais le vampire la retint par le bras. Il approcha lentement son visage du sien, scrutant ses yeux, espérant y découvrir de la peur, mais il n'y vit que de la haine.

-Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ? demanda-t-il, cherchant à l'intimider.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, essayant de se libérer de l'étau de fer qui maintenait ses mains immobiles. Un excès de fureur monta en Kaname quand il vit qu'elle ne répondrait jamais à ses questions.

-Si tu t'inquiètes pour Takuma, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, sache qu'il sait très bien ce qu'il fait.

Une vague de haine monta soudainement en Lilie, à la pensée de son ami, manipulé par cet être infâme. Elle se mit à se débattre d'une telle façon qu'elle en tomba. Etonné, le sang-pur la lâcha, la laissant sur le sol froid. La jeune fille se sentit trahie par son ancien voisin et ami. Elle se releva difficilement, ébranlée par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle passa en trombe près du vampire et, s'arrêtant à sa hauteur, lui cracha au visage :

-Pour être honnête : tu m'écœures !

Après cela, un bruit de peau rencontrant la peau retentit dans tout le premier étage du dortoir…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ainsi, tous les habitants du pavillon de la Lune savaient que Lilie venait de recevoir une gifle retentissante de la part de Kaname pour seul motif d'avoir voulu défendre son ami Takuma.

Un bruit de porte averti les étudiants de la Night Class de ce qui venait de se passer. Lilie avait tenté de résister à Kaname. En vain. Certains se pressèrent dans l'embrasure de leur porte, tentant d'apercevoir la jeune fille qui pensait pouvoir braver les interdits du sang-pur.

Lilie sortit précipitamment de la chambre du président. Furieuse d'avoir été traitée de la sorte par un ancien ami, elle se dépêchait de regagner sa chambre. Au moins là, elle serait tranquille…et seule… La solitude serait la seule chose capable de la réconforter après-ça.

Tandis qu'elle traversait rapidement le couloir, elle aperçue Rima et Ruka qui la fixait, un air inquiet sur le visage. Lilie esquissa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais ne s'arrêta pas, pressée d'échapper à tous les regards des étudiants. Enfin, elle arriva à la porte de sa chambre, entra vivement et s'enferma dans sa salle de bain.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

L'annonce de la gifle donnée par Kaname avait laissé Aido stupéfait. Comment, même l'espace d'une seconde, pouvait-on vouloir faire du mal à personne telle que Lilie ? Lorsque Rima lui avait expliqué la situation, il avait tout de suite voulu la voir. Mais cela lui avait été refusé. En effet, la jeune fille ne voulait voir personne et personne n'avait pu entrer. Mais Aido, comme Lilie, faisait tout pour braver les interdits. Il décida donc d'attendre qui son cousin s'endorme, afin de pouvoir rencontrer la jeune fille.

Le jeune vampire aux yeux d'un bleu étrange remontait vivement le couloir du pavillon des filles de la Night Class. Toutes ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Sa haine grandissante pour Kaname et les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Lilie et qu'il tentait de refouler au fond de lui-même depuis quelques semaines. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, lors du bal organisé par sa famille, depuis qu'il avait osé l'inviter à danser, elle hantait son esprit. Elle ne le quittait jamais, sauf peut-être dans certains de ses rêves, et encore, il n'était pas sûr. Au tout début, il avait été troublé par cette étrange sensation inconnue qui était née dans son cœur pour vivre dans son âme, et que les adultes appelaient amour. Jamais il n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un.

Perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées, Aido ne se rendit pas compte qu'il fixait depuis un moment la porte close de la chambre de Lilie. Reprenant ses esprits, il frappa à la porte. Pas de réponse. Il recommença un peu plus fort, appela la jeune fille. Celle-ci semblait absente. Un instant, Aido pensa rebrousser chemin lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de verre se briser. Inquiet, il entra précipitamment dans la pièce. Celle-ci était sombre et paraissait déserte mais le jeune homme distingua nettement un bruit d'eau provenant de la salle de bain. Il s'approcha de la porte mais celle-ci était verrouillée.

-Lilie ! appela-t-il.

N'entendant aucune réponse, Aido commença à s'énerver. A s'énerver contre Kaname, contre Lilie qui refusait toujours son aide et surtout contre son impuissance face à la jeune fille qui lui résistait sans cesse.

Il tambourina contre le battant :

-Lilie ! Ouvre-moi tout-de-suite ! C'est un ordre, tu m'entends ! cria-t-il, la voix débordante de fureur contenue.

-Laisse-moi, murmura-t-elle, insensible à la détresse qu'elle provoquait chez Aido. Va-t'en ! Je n'ai besoin de personne.

-Lilie, s'il te plait, ne rentre pas dans tes théories comme quoi tu arrive à tous toute seule ! Si tu ne t'en es pas si mal tirée avec Kaname, ça ne marchera pas avec moi ! Alors ouvre cette porte ! s'énerva-t-il pour de bon.

Dans la pièce voisine, Aido entendit la jeune fille ricaner toute seule.

-Aido, arrête tout ça, s'il te plait. Tu es ridicule, dit-elle en étouffant un éclat de rire.

L'oreille collée contre le battant, le vampire sentit la fureur monter en lui, submergeant son âme et son esprit. Encore un mot, pensait-il, et il deviendrait difficile de se contrôler.

Soudain, Lilie lui cria, de façon à couvrir les bruits d'eau, une parole qui marqua son cœur profondément :

-Ne te comporte pas avec moi comme avec les filles de la Day Class, Aido ! Je ne suis pas ta petite fleur !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aido venait de recevoir un véritable choc. Assis au pied de son lit, il ne savait pas comment il en était arrivé là. Comment une personne telle que Lilie avait pu lui dire une chose pareille ? Il ne comprenait pas… Il ne comprenait plus…

Il ne comprenait plus personne. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi depuis un certain temps Lilie le fuyait sans cesse. Pourquoi faisait-elle cela ? Pendant plusieurs jours, Aido avait retourné cette question dans sa tête, mais le temps n'y faisait rien. Il ne trouvait toujours pas de réponses. Attristé par ce qui venait de se passer, il s'allongea dans son lit, sans prendre la peine de retirer son uniforme. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et laissa vagabonder son esprit, à la recherche de souvenirs agréables…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Flash-back : 26 décembre, il y a deux ans.

En cette sublime soirée d'hivers, la neige tombait à gros flocons, couvrant le sol d'un profond tapis de cristaux à l'aspect cotonneux. Dans la demeure de la famille d'Aido, la fête battait son plein. Tout le monde semblait s'amuser. Tous…sauf lui. Cela faisait un moment que le jeune vampire, alors âgé de quinze ans, s'était réfugié dans le coin de la salle, préférant s'isoler de cette foule qui l'agaçait au plus haut point. Pour l'occasion, sa famille lui avait offert à Noël un splendide costume noir et une chemise en soir rouge, l'ensemble se mariant magnifiquement avec ses yeux turquoises et ses cheveux blonds. En effet, Aido était très beau ce soir, mais il lui manquait quelque chose… Son sourire qu'il utilisait d'habitude pour charmer les filles de la Day-Class paraissait absent et ce depuis le début de la soirée. Il n'était pas heureux d'être ici.

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre, pensant qu'admirer le paysage lui changerait les idées. Et c'est à cet instant qu'il la vit pour la première fois, dans le reflet de la glace. Elle se tenait juste au fond de la salle, à une centaine de mètres de lui. Elle était seule et semblait triste elle aussi. Scrutant les alentours avec insistance, elle paraissait chercher quelqu'un.

A cet instant précis, alors que tout espoir semblait avoir disparu, Aido eut une illumination : il avait enfin trouvé celle qui partagerait sa vie.

Il en était sûr. Il l'avait su dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur cette jeune fille. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Cela ne pouvait être qu'elle…

Ebranlé par cette soudaine apparition, Aido chercha des yeux son cousin. Celui-ci se trouvait avec Ruka et semblait ne semblait ne se soucier que d'elle. En d'autres circonstances, Aido l'aurait laissé tranquille, mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans l'ignorance.

Il quitta son refuge et se fraya, non sans mal, un chemin à travers la foule. Il arriva finalement sur la piste de danse, déclinant poliment toutes les invitations des jeunes filles, qui n'avaient d'yeux que pour le fils Aido. Il arriva au niveau de son cousin. Celui-ci ne dansait plus avec Ruka. Il l'apostropha :

-Kain !

Le jeune homme se retourna, Aido remarqua tout de suite que son visage avait rosi. Faisant semblant de ne pas s'en apercevoir, il demanda :

-Ruka n'est pas là ?

-Elle est partie chercher quelque chose à boire. Pourquoi ? questionna-t-il.

-Oh, pour rien. On peut quitter la piste ?

-Pour aller où ?

-Dans un endroit plus calme.

-Toi tu me caches quelque chose. Qu'est-ce-que tu manigances encore ?

-Mais rien du tout, répondit Aido, gêné par la tournure que prenait la conversation. Viens, il faut que je te montre quelque chose.

Le jeune homme entra Kain à travers la foule et l'emmena à sa précédente cachette. Il s'appuya à la fenêtre. En face de lui, la jeune fille n'avait toujours pas bougé. A croire qu'elle était une véritable statue.

-Bon, déclara Kain. Et si tu m'expliquais ce qui se passe…

-Regarde derrière toi et dis-moi ce que tu vois.

Kain se retourna et observa la salle.

-Je ne vois rien d'anormal. Il y a juste des gens qui dansent et qui sont heureux.

Aido n'avait toujours pas lâché des yeux la jeune femme.

-Tu es sûr qu'ils ont tous l'air heureux ? assena-t-il.

-Je pense, pourquoi ?

Aido sentait que le mutisme de son cousin allait finir par l'agacer. Il lui attrapa le bras, l'intimant à la regarder. Ni tenant plus, il demanda doucement :

-Qui est-ce-que ?

-Elle est venue avec Takuma. Ils étaient voisins à une époque, il parait. Elle appartient à la famille française de sang-pur. Elle s'appelle Lilie de La Vallière. Mais…

Kain regarda furtivement son cousin, un léger sourire énigmatique sur le visage. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Arrête de toujours demander pourquoi, s'énerva Aido ! Ca me scie les nerfs quand tu fais ça ! Et en plus arrête de sourire ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour qu'on se moque de moi. Les autres font ça très bien, je te signale…

-Elle te plait c'est ça, lui demanda Kain.

-Je ne sais pas…

-Tu mens, assena-t-il. Je ne t'ai jamais vu te mettre dans des états pareils pour quelqu'un. Va lui parler.

Aido s'apprêta à répliquer mais il fut stopper par la main de son cousin qui se posait sur son épaule.

-C'est la seule solution, lui dit-il en s'éloignant.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La suite de la soirée, Aido ne s'en rappelait plus. Il savait juste, qu'après plusieurs tentatives, Lilie avait acceptée de danser avec lui. Elle avait même rit…

Allongé sur son lit, le jeune homme ne se lassait pas de penser à elle.

Quelques mois après la fête, Lilie de La Vallière avait fait son entrée à l'académie Cross. Aido savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas oublié. Mais pour elle, il n'était qu'un ami.

La rêverie d'Aido fut brutalement stoppée par l'arrivée de son cousin. Celui-ci parut surpris de constater qu'Aido était couché, mais fit semblant de ne pas s'en apercevoir et embraya sur les événements qui venaient de se passer.

-Kaname est dans une colère noire, il parait. Apparemment, Lilie aurait tenté de…

-Je sais, le coupa sèchement son cousin. Je suis au courant.

-C'est Ruka qui t'a raconté ?

-Rima, répondit-il.

Un silence relativement pesant s'installa. Kain le rompit le premier.

-Tu l'as vue ?

-Non. Elle m'a rejeté, murmura Aido d'une voix attristée.

-Kaname est stupide de l'avoir traitée de la sorte. Elle ne méritait pas cette gifl…

Kain s'arrêta subitement.

-Quoi ? lui demanda son cousin. Pourquoi tu t'a…

Lui aussi se stoppa net. Il avait comprit.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il se leva d'un bond, attrapa sa veste et se rua vers la porte. Il assena à Kain :

-Lilie aussi est stupide !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aido courait dans le couloir du dortoir des filles. L'odeur du sang se faisait de plus en plus forte. Une odeur entêtante et absolument magnifique emplissait les narines du jeune homme. Enfin, il arriva à la chambre désirée. La porte d'entrée n'était toujours pas verrouillée, mais celle de la salle de bain l'était, elle.

Frappant contre le battant, Aido appela la jeune fille :

-Lilie ! hurlait-il. Ouvre-moi !

Il n'obtint pas de réponse. La rage emplit son cœur. Brutalement, il assena un coup de pied à la porte. Celle-ci céda sous la force, volant en mille morceaux. Aido protégea ses yeux de la poussière et pénétra dans la pièce.

Il découvrit la jeune fille, assise sur la cuvette des toilettes, dans son uniforme blanc trempé. Sa main droite cachait sa joue.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu faisais ! cria-t-il. Tu es devenue folle ?

Aido s'accroupit à côté d'elle. La jeune fille refusait ostensiblement de le parler. Elle ne le regardait pas. Elle pleurait.

Aido s'adoucit à la vue de ses larmes qu'elle tentait de lui cacher.

-Lilie, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe. Pourquoi tu saignes ? Regarde-moi…

Délicatement, il attrapa son visage dans ses mains et le tourna vers lui. Il ôta les doigts qui protégeaient sa joue meurtrie.

Une large éraflure laissait échapper de fins sillons de sang.

Aido se força à détourner le regard de cette vision enchanteresse, tant la sublime odeur montant du liquide vermeil menaçait de lui faire perdre la tête à tout moment.

La blessure l'obsédait. Instinctivement, il approcha ses lèvres de la joue de la jeune fille. Ses cheveux blonds effleurèrent sa peau, d'une pâleur inouïe.

Lilie frémit à ce contact et s'éloigna quelque peu du vampire, qui continuait à l'observer.

-Aido… murmura-t-elle. Ca va ?

Cette voix sortie le jeune homme de sa torpeur. Acquiesçant, il saisit un mouchoir qu'il humidifia d'un liquide désinfectant. Il entreprit de nettoyer la plaie. Elle avait cessé de saigner mais l'odeur du sang était toujours très présente dans la pièce.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent. Aucun des deux vampires n'avait parlé. Aido continuait de passer mécaniquement le mouchoir sur la joue de Lilie sans cesser de l'observer. La plaie s'était maintenant refermée mais il n'arrivait pas à la quitter des yeux. Cette fille l'obsédait. Elle était des plus attirantes mais paraissait néanmoins insaisissable. Aido était totalement dérouté. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit. Comment allait-il faire ? Comment allait-il faire pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle vivait dans son cœur depuis le jour où il l'avait rencontré. Pas une seule journée ne s'était écoulée sans qu'il pense à elle. Il aurait aimé le lui dire. Mais il ne pouvait pas…

Non il ne pouvait pas. Il n'y arriverait pas. Lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour elle était impossible. Il allait être rejeté… Alors à quoi bon tout avouer au risque de perdre une amitié ?

Finalement Aido se leva, s'apprêtant à retrouver son cousin. Il fit quelque pas mais une main agrippa le bas de son pantalon. Il se retourna et vit que Lilie lui tendait sa main. Il la saisit et l'aida à se mettre sur pieds. C'est alors que la jeune fille vrilla ses yeux dans ceux turquoise du garçon. Sans lâcher sa main, elle s'approcha de lui et Aido put discerner qu'un minuscule sourire étirait imperceptiblement ses lèvres.

-Tu iras au bal qui est prévu demain ? demanda-t-elle tout doucement.

Aido fut interloqué. Cela faisait la première fois depuis deux ans que Lilie lui posait une question de ce type. Il acquiesça. La jeune fille lui sourit.

-Accepterais-tu de me servir de cavalier ? murmura-t-elle sans cesser de le regarder. En souvenir du bon vieux temps…

Aido vrilla son regard sur le sol. Le rose qui colorait ses joues était difficile à dissimuler.

-Avec joie, répondit-il tout bas. Passe une bonne nuit…

Sur ses paroles, le jeune homme partit en direction de sa chambre, laissant Lilie seule.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! En espérant qu'il y en aura d'autres... ^^**


End file.
